1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system. More particularly, present invention relates to an apparatus and method to provide an urgent call service in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intensive researches on communication systems are now being conducted to provide users with high-speed services having various Quality-of-Service (QoS) classes. In particular, active researches in the communication systems are being performed to support a high-speed service in the way of guaranteeing mobility and QoS for a Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication system such as a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) system and a wireless Metropolitan Area Network (MAN) system.
Various emergency situations may arise due to disasters such as large-scale forest fires, typhoons and floods, or crimes such as terrorism and kidnapping. Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme of allowing the users in the emergency situations to cope with the emergency situations by using the communication system. In the emergency situations, the users should receive a call service within the shortest time by using their own terminals. Therefore, the communication system needs to provide an urgent call service to the terminals when an emergency situation happens to the users.